karakuricircusfandomcom-20200213-history
Karakuri Circus (Manga)
Karakuri Circus (からくりサーカス, Karakuri Sākasu) also known as Le Cirque de Karakuri, is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Kazuhiro Fujita. Plot The protagonist, Masaru, has just inherited a big fortune after the death of his father. However, people are trying to get their hands on it by any means necessary, even if it means killing him. Narumi helped Masaru from being kidnapped after fighting some weird guys. He found out that they're not humans but wooden puppets with amazing strength. After a hard fight, Narumi was forced to admit that he's no opponent for them; and just when he started to think that Masaru would be captured, Shirogane, Masaru's watcher arrives from France with a weapon, the puppet Harlequin. Here, begins the story of Karakuri Circus. History The manga began serialization in issue 1997-32 of Weekly Shonen Sunday, released on July 9, 1997. It ended in issue 2006-26 of of same magazine, released on May 31, 2006. It spanned 425 chapters, which were combined in 43 volumes. In 1997, an anime commercial was created and aired on TV to promote the series. Manga Guide Volumes Editions The manga was reprinted and collected in multiple editions: *'My First Wide': Collected into 16 volumes, released from 2008 to 2010. *'Wide-ban': Collected into 23 volumes, released from July 2011 to April 2013. *'Bunkoban': Collected into 22 volumes, released from May 2017 to February 2019. *'Kanzenban': Collected into 8+ volumes, released from September 2018 to TBA. My First Wide Volume 01 my first wide.JPG|My First Wide 01 Volume 02 my first wide.JPG|My First Wide 02 Volume 03 my first wide.JPG|My First Wide 03 Volume 04 my first wide.JPG|My First Wide 04 Volume 05 my first wide.JPG|My First Wide 05 Volume 06 my first wide.JPG|My First Wide 06 Volume 07 my first wide.JPG|My First Wide 07 Volume 08 my first wide.JPG|My First Wide 08 Volume 09 my first wide.JPG|My First Wide 09 Volume 10 my first wide.JPG|My First Wide 10 Volume 11 my first wide.JPG|My First Wide 11 Volume 12 my first wide.JPG|My First Wide 12 Volume 13 my first wide.JPG|My First Wide 13 Volume 14 my first wide.jpg|My First Wide 14 Volume 15 my first wide.jpg|My First Wide 15 Volume 16 my first wide.jpg|My First Wide 16 Wide-ban Volume 01 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 01 Volume 02 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 02 Volume 03 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 03 Volume 04 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 04 Volume 05 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 05 Volume 06 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 06 Volume 07 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 07 Volume 08 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 08 Volume 09 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 09 Volume 10 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 10 Volume 11 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 11 Volume 12 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 12 Volume 13 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 13 Volume 14 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 14 Volume 15 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 15 Volume 16 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 16 Volume 17 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 17 Volume 18 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 18 Volume 19 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 19 Volume 20 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 20 Volume 21 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 21 Volume 22 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 22 Volume 23 Special Wide.jpg|Special Wide 23 Bunkoban Volume 01 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 01 Volume 02 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 02 Volume 03 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 03 Volume 04 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 04 Volume 05 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 05 Volume 06 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 06 Volume 07 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 07 Volume 08 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 08 Volume 09 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 09 Volume 10 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 10 Volume 11 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 11 Volume 12 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 12 Volume 13 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 13 Volume 14 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 14 Volume 15 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 15 Volume 16 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 16 Volume 17 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 17 Volume 18 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 18 Volume 19 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 19 Volume 20 bunkoban.jpg|Bunkoban 20 Kanzenban Volume 01 kanzenban.jpg|Kanzenban 01 Volume 02 kanzenban.jpg|Kanzenban 02 Volume 03 kanzenban.jpg|Kanzenban 03 Volume 04 kanzenban.jpg|Kanzenban 04 Volume 05 kanzenban.jpg|Kanzenban 05 Volume 06 kanzenban.jpg|Kanzenban 06 Volume 07 kanzenban.jpg|Kanzenban 07 Volume 08 kanzenban.jpg|Kanzenban 08 Category:Manga Category:Media